Many graphical operator display systems have critical timeline/latency requirements in the field of avionics and vehicle system control. However, system latency measurements in response to meeting respective latency requirements are often difficult to verify and frequently involve internal trigger signals that only generally approximate end-to-end latency. Manual timing measurements of latency on an oscilloscope are prone to error and are awkward in obtaining statistical distributions of system latency.
Typically there is no method to measure end-to-end system latency on a variety of systems without perturbing the actual system operation. In addition, when these measurements were possible, they often required significant manual operations that are prone to error. Difficulties in measuring system latencies are caused by the limited ability to take large numbers of sequential timing measurements to form statistical distributions, the automated processing of sequential timing measurement to eliminate manual measurement error, the challenge to provide a non-evasive end-to-end measurement, and the relative inflexibility to measure a variety of avionic and vehicular components within electronics systems. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.